


Story Requests

by ItsMeSunset



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: M/M, This just a collection of oc requests, most prolly gonna be explicit, you sinful bitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeSunset/pseuds/ItsMeSunset
Summary: It's gonna be a collection of different requests I fill, the chapter titles will be the oc's that are involved and you can find your request via that.





	Story Requests

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mediocreAssessor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mediocreAssessor).



> Feel free to request your own shit. I do cannon characters too!

Tizran had been simply sitting on his couch in his living room when he heard the sound of a knock at his door. He didn't live in the best hive on Alternia, he was a rare type burgundy blood after all and all of them were low in the spectrum. The lowest actually. Even as an Auburn blood, a rare type, he was poorly treated by anyone and everyone. Everyone except his Matesprite, Deon. Speaking of Deon, that appeared to be the person at Tiz's door as the human had simply let themself inside the hive. Tiz was extatic to see his matesprite, he showed it openly as he walked over to the short human and wrapped them in his arms "Deøn!" the troll said happily, the humans eyes low as they lead the other to the couch where they sat down with their matesprite.

"Deøn?" The troll questioned, leaning over the other with a curious gaze before something unexpected happened. Without a word, Deon pulled Tizran into a deep kiss, his intentions unclear as Tiz tried to pull away. Dispite being larger than the human, the other managed to keep him still and in a kiss. When they pulled back for a breath, all that was said was "Don't ask, I need you to keep me distracted for a bit" they told Tiz as they slowly climbed onto the troll's lap, hands on his shoulders as he leaned into the other and kissed him again. This time Tiz let him without a fight, if he knew Deon, something had happened that warranted him being so forward with this. "øk" was all Tiz said in response before he laid down on the couch with the other.

Deon ended up underneath Tiz as the two made out, tongues tangling together as hands roamed each other's bodies. Tiz's body wasn't exactly freezing, but it was much colder than a human body. It was a stark contrast to Deon's warm and sweat stricken body, yet also fun for a bit of a temperature play. "Tiz, Shirt" It was easy for Tizran to take the hint and remove his shirt, revealing his auburn colored grub scars on both sides of his chest. Deon removed their own shirt in this time, looking their lover over before sitting up and pulling him back into a deep and heated kiss. 

Hands, everywhere and anywhere, Deon was most certainly in a mood as their hands made way down Tiz's back and into his pants. One hand gripping a cold troll ass as the other cupped the males cheek. Tiz gasped out as his ass was grabbed, Deon took this chance to switch their positions, having forgotten they were on the couch. Both beings ended up on the ground, Deon on top of Tiz as the wind was knocked from the troll's air bags. This didn't stop the movement of the human as their hands moved to Tiz's pants and quickly rid him of them, along with his boxers. Being met with an already out and erect auburn troll bulge, Deon made quick work to taking Tiz into his lax mouth. Tiz let out a gasp, not having expected the other to have been so quick to begin this.

Yes, they'd had sex before, but most the time it had more sentiment to it. It wasn't straight to the business like this, Tiz would have to talk with Deon after this. See if the other was alright, at the moment he was too pre-occupied to care about that. His bulge was completely inside of Deon's hot mouth, tongue licking over the underside of it as the males fingers moved into his nook. He'd been surprised to learn that human males only had a bulge, but Deon had adjusted to the reverse knowledge of that moment. The human had easily learned how to please Tiz, his spots within his nook along with where he liked to be touched. The human was taking advantage of this knowledge at the moment, fingers curling upwards to thrust into that perfect spot within the troll as his tongue pleasured his bulge. Tiz could barely get out a "D-Deøn!" before he was cumming down the others throat. 

Deon simply took it all before he wiped his mouth and climbed atop Tiz, straddling the others hips as he looked down on him. Neither of them had a set position, but Deon was rare to allow Tiz the chance to fuck him. Even at this time, Tiz could tell who was in charge at the moment. Even as Deon sunk down onto his already ready bulge, he knew that the human was in charge. 

Deon groaned lowly "Damn Tiz" it was low and more to themself, but Tiz couldn't help a small laugh before it was lost into a low moan. It was amazing how easily Deon had taken all of Tiz into him with one motion. Tiz was nowhere near a small troll, standing at 6'2, he was even a decent size with his bulge and Deon had simply taken it all without a fight. That alone almost had the troll cumming. But he kept himself together as the human began to move up and down on him. 

Tiz's hands went to the others hips, guiding them up and down as his reflexes caused him to gently thrust up into the human. Grunts and groans fell from both parties as they fucked, slow and fast as Deon seemed to be searching for something they weren't finding. Tiz came three times before Deon managed to finally complete on the others bulge, fucking himself through his orgasm on Tiz's bulge. When he had some what calmed down, he climbed off of Tiz's dick and laid beside him, panting before he turned over and kissed the other again. 

"Wh@t w@s th@t @bøut?" Tiz finally got the chance to question the human, to which Deon replied "I ran into your ex, they talked about fucking you like I never could! Needed to prove a point" the human said with a laugh. Standing and helping Tiz up so they could both head for the others recoupracoon so they wouldn't be sore later on.


End file.
